This project is being planned to develop clinical positioning devices to further the development of Digital Tomosynthesis applications emphasizing studies of the Vasculature of the brain. Kermath proposes, to use experience gained from previous design of conventional L-C positioning devices that employed conventional tomographic capabilities, and L-C positioning devices that are currently supporting Digital Vascular Imaging (D.V.I.) devices to produce the subject hardware. These D.V.I. Systems will employ tomosynthesis applications (a method of tomography, employing a number of fixed exposures and manipulation by an Image Processor). While current literature supports the need for digital tomography, the only available positioning hardware is of test-bench variety and is not suitable for clinical usage. Kermath proposes to develop and furnish clinical hardware to compliment the required D.V.I. motion and attitude requirements.